


Ферма Купера, лот для Sims 2 | Cooper's Farmhouse (Sims 2)

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Farmhouse, Game content, Gen, Other, Residential lot, The Sims 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Всегда хотели побывать на ферме Купера?  Считаете, что там бы занавески поменять  - и вышел бы ничего такой коттеджик?Добро пожаловать в выкладку!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Челлендж





	Ферма Купера, лот для Sims 2 | Cooper's Farmhouse (Sims 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Тип участка: жилые  
> Размер: 40х30  
> Стоимость: 73 129  
> Для корректного отображения требуются все игры и дополнения. NO CC.

[СКАЧАТЬ | DOWNLOAD](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10BrVyOPlbTF4my7IyPNQVVcL2CAAbFLm/view?usp=sharing)

План первого этажа | Ground floor:

План второго этажа | First floor:

**Author's Note:**

> Инструкция по установке || Download and Install:
> 
> 1\. Сохраните архив себе на компьютер || Download: Click the download link to save the file to your computer.  
> 2\. Распакуйте в отдельную папку || Extract the file  
> 3\. Установите: двойным щелчком по файлу .sims2pack. Файлы установятся автоматически.  
> Вы можете пользоваться как стандартным игровым установщиком, так и Sims2Pack Clean Installer  
> Install: double-click on the .sims2pack file to install its contents to your game. The files will be installed automatically .  
> You may use the the game's installer or Sims2Pack Clean Installer instead.  
> 


End file.
